With all of my heart
by Emy.Elle
Summary: Another one of my crazy ideas. Different kinds of slash. Cargan and Kames turning to Jarlos and Kogan. Doesn't make sense? Read it and it will! Multi-chapter. Reviews are more than welcome.
1. Chapter 1

- Papi, can I ask you something? Logan purred into Carlos' naked chest.

- Claro, mi vida.

- I've been… emm... I mean... Logan turned a bright shade of red.

Carlos giggled into Logan's hair. He never ceased to be amazed how shy Logan would become even after almost a whole year of being together in every way humanly possible. And maybe more.

- Come on, Logie, tell Papi what's wrong.

- Nothing's wrong… it's just… I saw this movie the other night and I kinda want to try…

- A movie? Carlos lifted an eyebrow at his boyfriend. He almost knew what kind of movie Logan had seen. He'd never get this shy unless he wanted to talk sex. The man could be a total beast in bed, but get him to talk about it and he'd turn into a 5 year old girl! And that was one of the many reasons Carlos loved Logan the way he did – so much it hurt to breathe sometimes if Logan wasn't around.

- Yeah… a… a movie… Logan stuttered.

- It was a porn movie, wasn't it? Carlos asked without as much as blinking. Logan nodded frantically, blushing deeper, hiding his face from his boyfriend's chocolate eyes.

- I've always wanted to try…

- What, baby? Carlos soothed, trying his best not to giggle at Logan's embracement.

- 69… Logan whispered. Carlos' eyes widened. That was a little thing they hadn't tried before. Carlos had never wanted to. He liked to focus on what he was doing – either giving or receiving pleasure. He loved both. But he'd never wanted to try them at the same time. He knew Logan's mouth always made him forget that the world existed and he knew he loved it when Logan lost himself in his. But to put those feelings together at the same time…his cock twitched under the sheets, next to Logan's thigh.

Logan felt Carlos' reaction to his proposal. He released a tiny breath he'd been holding, his self confidence growing by just a hair. He lifted his head to watch Carlos' beautiful face, resting his chin on his boyfriend's chest. Carlos caressed his hair, resting the palm of his hand on Logan's right cheek. Logan leaned into the warmth of Carlos' palm and closed his eyes. He loved these gentle moments they'd share.

- Sounds interesting… Carlos told him with a little smirk.

- You want to…?

- I never thought of that. I mean… yeah… I want to. Carlos pulled Logan to him to share the sweetest of kisses, their lips moving together in perfect time with each other. Logan allowed his eyes to drift shut as sigh into his man's kiss.

- God, I love you so much, mi Papi.

- I love you, mi vida. Carlos whispered back and deepened their kiss.

They both became needy, demanding, fighting for dominance. Logan gave in to Carlos, allowing him to take charge, flip him on his back to kiss the air out of him. When they both needed air Carlos began moving lower and lower on his boyfriend's body. He took advantage of every single sweet spot on Logan's body, tormenting him, making him moan and whimper and beg for more. Carlos loved it when Logan begged his voice deep and full of lust, he relished every second.

He grabbed both of Logan's wrists and pinned them above his head, his mouth never leaving Logan's body – his neck, his jaw – oh, God, Carlos loved nibbling at Logan jaw line! Lower on the other side of Logan's neck, his chest. Going painfully slow, leaving open mouth kisses, always careful not to leave marks on his boyfriend's marble skin.

- Papi, please, I need more… Logan arched his back as Carlos' teeth held on to his nipples, one at a time, until it hurt. Then Carlos' silky tongue would sooth his ache. God, he felt like exploding and Carlo had barely touched him. He needed to touch back. He needed to dig his fingers in the caramel skin of Carlos' hips, pull him closer, rubbing their erections together.

Carlos let go of Logan's wrists, moving his hands under Logan's back, forcing him to stay like that, just like that, flushed against his chest, panting, wanting more from him. Carlos moved his mouth lower as Logan dug his fingers in his back.

Logan needed to lay back on the bed, but Carlos' arms were forcing him into this vulnerable position - he couldn't breathe from all the lust. His lungs were begging for more air. He was panting moaning like crazy as Carlos would leave those heavenly hot kisses down his happy trail.

- Papi… please…

Carlos smirked at the lust in Logan's voice, dripping like honey, thick and golden, from every letter he spoke. He loved how he could turn Logan into a melting pile of lust with just a few kisses. His own cock throbbing with every kiss he placed on that perfect, delicious, marble skin. He moved his hands from under Logan's back so he could support his weight while placing more kisses down Logan's abs.

A moan ripped through the heated air between them as Carlos moved lower still, on Logan's left thigh, completely ignoring his aching member. He kissed the inside of Logan's thigh, lifting it off of the sheets. He couldn't help himself and bit down just a little. Another moan escaped Logan's lips as Carlos left his mark on that beautiful skin of his.

Carlos didn't bother soothing the pain, he just kept kissing lower and lower. The side of Logan's knee. A small whimper. Just a bit lower to his ankle. One more moan, his back arching. Carlos smirked again as he gently licked at the soul of Logan foot and gently sucked on his toes. One. By. One.

- Oh! My! GOD! Carlos I need you!

Logan couldn't take it anymore. He shot up, pushed Carlos back on the bed and just took him in his mouth, effectively taking the Latino by surprise with the fire of his assault. He deep throated Carlos in a blink of an eye, gagging and not even caring about it.

Carlos gasped and threw his head back, closing his eyes as he let Logan's warmth wash over him. The animal was out and Carlos was in pure bliss, moaning his brain out. The feeling of Logan's hands roaming his body while his mouth did all those things to him was beyond any words humans had ever invented. He gladly let Logan take control of his body until he felt his orgasm building up. He needed this to last. He wanted to make his boyfriend's fantasy real. Carlos grabbed Logan's hair and pulled him off his throbbing, ache cock. He whimpered at the loss he'd inflicted on himself, but, still brought Logan up to his level, kissing him deeply.

Logan had lost any capacity of reasoning. He hated being this animalistic, but could not control himself around the caramel temptation in front of him. When Carlos pulled him off that delicious cock of his, Logan knew he'd get his wish. He allowed his instincts to take over – as he always did in bed – and kissed Carlos breathless. When all the air in the world vanished Carlos flipped them over again, moving around so he could take him in his mouth. Logan closed his eyes, trying to breathe as Carlos took care of his ache. He moaned loud.

- Papi…

A shiver ran down Carlos' back the second he was back in Logan's mouth.

The feelings were overwhelming for both of them. Giving and receiving at the same time. Feeling the vibrations of each other's moans right where they needed it most. Hands fondling balls, tongues teasing, lips sucking without restraint - Hell could not be this hot!

Carlos lost it first. He'd barely held on that long after having Logan's mouth on him. As he came, Logan bucked up hitting the back of his throat fast, multiple times. Logan came hard, shouting Carlos' name, holding onto his waist for dear life.

Carlos felt limp and lifeless. He couldn't move his legs. His arms had no more strength. Logan was holding him too close. His arms gave in, his head now resting on Logan's thigh, right next to his cock. Carlos closed his eyes smiling.

Logan never wanted to let go. He felt happy. Euphoric. Ashamed. In love. He felt Carlos smile on his thigh and wondered what was going on thorough his boyfriend's mind, but didn't dare ask. He gently turned on the side on which Carlos was laying – careful not to hurt his precious Latino. As he turned he succeeded in placing Carlos on the bed, but, his cock fell against his boyfriend's lips. Logan turned crimson.

- Mmmm. Carlos teased, knowing perfectly well that Logan was red-bright red by now. – Does Logie junior need more attention? Carlos cooed, placing a gently, almost chaste kiss – as it been placed on any other body part – on Logan cock.

Logan gasped for air. He was embarrassed beyond words.

- S-s-sorry…

Carlos giggled, kissing junior again.

- Come here you… He ordered, lifting his arm to allow Logan to slide in his embrace. Logan followed instructions, somehow managing to hide his face in Carlos' neck. – You're so cute! You know that? First you fuck me till I can't feel my legs then you blush so hard even your cock turns red. Carlos giggled. Logan hid away.

- I didn't mean to do that…

- Too bad. Cause I liked it. Carlos lifted his head and kissed his lips.

- You did? Logan's eyes went wide as saucers.

- Yes.

Logan's smile had always been the brightest star in Carlos' world. It melted his heart. Made him fall deeper in love. If that was even possible.

- And the… did you… emmm… Logan blushed again.

- Yes. A whole lot. But next time – you'll be on top!

- Next time? Logan squeaked in a James-Diamond-worthy way. – You want to do this again?

If he would have been a dog, he would have been wagging his tail. Carlos thought at random.

- Most definitely!

Logan kissed him so hard they both thought their lips would stick together.

- Thank you, Papi.

- Anything for you, mi vida. Carlos started drifting off a little and Logan allowed him to. He was so happy that no words could describe this. He got up gently, so he would not wake Carlos and reached for the sheet at the bottom of the bed. As he placed the sheet on top of them he thought he saw the door to their bedroom close. But that was insane so he just took his place in Carlos' embrace and watched his boyfriend sleep until he fell asleep himself, lulled by Carlos' gentle snoring.


	2. Chapter 2

James let out a sigh of relief when he closed the door just in time.

- Fuck – Logan almost saw me this time! He whispered running a hand through his rich hair. He let his long body slide down next to the wall of his room feeling more ashamed than anything. Ever since he'd accidentally walked by Carlos and Logan's room one day when they'd left their door open while having sex he'd been addicted to the sight of the Latino's naked form.

He soon learned that it did not matter if Carlos would top or bottom, he was just as delicious. And every time he'd hear the couple begin to have intercourse he'd turn into a peeping-tom and watch them at it while his own cock would become so hard it hurt. He'd always have to take a shower after and relieve himself imagining Carlos's hands or mouth on him. He was in complete lust over his Latino best friend; even if he knew it was wrong. So wrong. Especially since the man he was lusting for was dating and head-over-heels in love with his other best friend. But he couldn't control himself.

These past couple of months had been a living Hell for him. His head fell to his knees as tears began to flow hot and almost painful on his face. He ignored the pain in his crotch and just allowed for his tears to heal his guilt.

The worst part about all of this was that he thought he wasn't just in lust over Carlos. That could have been solved with just a good night of rough sex – if he would have ever dared to ask for something like that. But no. This was much deeper. He had caught himself countless times while relishing in Carlos' touch when they'd be on photo shoots and Carlos would casually drape his arm around his neck or his waist or cling to his arm like a little monkey. He caught his heart racing when Carlos would tackle him for no apparent reason or smiling at that stupid helmet Carlos simply refused to quit wearing. Yeah, right now, with tears falling down his face, James was afraid he had fallen in love with Carlos.

His sobs were so loud – at least on the inside, because James Diamond never let anyone see or hear him cry – that he didn't even hear the door to his room open. Kendall had heard what he thought was someone crying as he passed James' bedroom. He'd never – as in never! – seen or heard James cry so he got scared. He entered the room without so much as a knock on the door. The sight in front of him made Kendall's heart crumble to bits. James, on the floor, in a pile, crying so hard that his shirt was moving. He had no idea what to do. Kendall Knight – the leader – had no idea how to fix James and it scared him shitless.

Kendall let his body slide down the wall next to James.

- James… He cooed trying to get James' attention.

James only scooted away from Kendall feeling even more ashamed over allowing someone to see him cry. Kendall's heart sunk. He let his arm drop from around James.

- James… I won't force you. I'm just here if you need me. Kendall said as he placed his hands on his knees. Even if he knew James was ashamed of crying in front of someone he couldn't just up and leave him like that. He remained as still as he could. Only allowing himself to breathe while he stared into James' dark room.

Soon James moved again. Kendall caught his breath. James put his head on Kendall's shoulder. With a shaky arm, Kendall pulled James into his chest and allowed James to cry softly. He wanted to know what was wrong so he could fix it, but James wouldn't speak so he shut up as well.

- Kendall… I'm in deep shit. James finally said with a shaky voice.

- Tell me what's wrong. We can fix it. Together. Kendall cooed and James clung to him, hiding is face.

- You can't fix this, Ken. You can't. He kept crying.

- Just tell me what's wrong…

- I think… I think… James drew in a deep breath. – I think I'm in love…=

- But that's a good thing, Jamie…isn't it? Kendall was confused.

- … with Carlos…

Kendall froze.

- Oh! That's…

- BAD! James exploded, suddenly standing up, throwing his hands in the air. He began pacing around. Haring himself say it out loud made it sink in. Kendall's face said more than any words ever could.

- But Carlos is with Logan… Kendall muttered out loud in a moment of stupidity.

- DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?! Now you see why this is so bad? James dropped to his knees in the middle of the room, head down, more tears down his face.

Kendall immediately crawled by James' side and hugged him close. James allowed it.

- This can be so bad for all of us. James hiccupped. – for our friendship, for our band, for everyone. I'm so stupid! I should have never looked…ever! He cried.

- Looked? Kendall's neurons were frozen. He felt stupid. Asking stupid questions. But then James suddenly stopped crying and froze in his arms. Kendall realized he had hit a sore issued. – Looked at what, James? Kendall asked again, his green eyes burrowing into James' face as he pulled his best friend from his chest.

- At them… making love…

- WHAT?! Kendall shouted. His eyes widened as James told him his story of how he first saw his two friends by accident how he couldn't stop himself from watching over and over again how amazing Carlos looked and how much he enjoyed every sound he made, how jealous he was of Logan for making those sounds come out of Carlos, how he wanted to be the reason why Carlos moaned and whimpered and mewled. He let it all out. Once the dam was broken he couldn't stop the way-too-much -stop-it-already-info come out of him.

While he spoke Kendall's jaw dropped. He was amazed at how honest James was, at how dirty his mind was, at how gay he sounded right now but also at his own reactions to James' words and his way-too-god-darn-vivid descriptions. His heart began to race and his jeans became too tight. His face fell a bit more realizing that the pictures in his head were not focused on Carlos, but on Logan.

He was picturing that marble white skin. The taste of it. Logan's eyes full of lust. For him. Kendall's mouth began to water imagining the dirties things he would do to Logan. He quieted down so much that it broke James out of his rants about the deliciousness that was Carlos Garcia.

- Kendall, man, I'm sorry…

Kendall remained quiet and immobile.

- Kendall, man, are you ok?

- N… no…

- Don't tell me you're in love with Carlos as well, because, I swear to God, I will beat you to a pulp!

- N… no…

- Are you sure… cause you look like I just smacked you over the face – hard!

- You kinda did…

- I'm sorry…

- Since when are you gay, man? Kendall asked.

- I'm not gay, Kendall. I'm bi. James almost giggled at the obviousness of that statement.

- Dude… that's… Kendall lost his words.

- Kendall are you ok with this, man? I mean…

- Yeah… with you being bi… yeah…

- Then why…

- I… Kendall stood up. Suddenly James was faced with Kendall's issued. Rather painful at that – a huge bulge had appeared right at James' eye level.

- You want… Carlos? James hissed on a low voice, as if he would have had any right to claim over the Latino. His blood shot through his veins filled with adrenaline, curling his fingers into fists, ready to level Kendall in a second.

- No. Kendall replied in a second. James froze on the spot, his demeanor changing.

- Then why…

- It's… just… the way you spoke of…

- Carlos…

- Logan… Kendall whispered barely audible.

- WHAT?! It was now James' turn to gasp for air. Except, instead on freezing on the spot, like Kendall had done, James burst out laughing. Laughing with an infectious laugh that got Kendall laughing as well.

- Why are we…laughing? Kendall asked in between giggles.

- We're pathetic, man! James laughed, getting off the floor.

- Yeah…Kendall looked down at his sneakers. Still giggling a bit.

James put his arms around Kendall and pulled him close. Kendall allowed it. He let his head rest on James' broad shoulders. He allowed himself to feel safe. For once, he allowed himself to be comforted the way he usually comforted others.

James caressed Kendall golden locks.

- We're both stupid. Come on – I'll teach you how to keep stupidity in check. He laughed.

Suddenly the world shifted and one second became an hour as James saw every move in slow motion. He leaned down to press his lips against Kendall's cheek in a reassuring and very friendly kiss. Kendall moved his head up, most likely to do the same thing. Except the world shifted and their lips collided for half a heart beat as their eyes drifted to a close.

The second the world stopped shifting they both realized what had just happened and jumped away from one another, eyes wide, mouths ajar in surprise, hearts racing at the speed of light.

- What…

- … was that?

They finished each other's sentence, like they always did. Except neither wanted to answer afraid that that answer would break something between them, a dam of some sort, like James' tears had done a few minutes before.

Kendall wanted to leave, but yet he stayed there, afraid that any move he'd make would ruin his friendship with James. James wanted to scream, but he didn't, afraid he'd lose Kendall's friendship. Especially after all that he had confessed to his friend.

Out of nowhere a lightning flashed across the sky, allowing them to see each other better for half a second. Thunder exploded soon after as big rain droplets began to hit the window of James' room.

Before either of them knew what they were doing they met in the middle of the distance between them, their lips colliding again. This time on purpose. Hearts racing. Hands linking at their sides. They stayed like that. Kissing. Fingers intertwined. Just kissing for the longest time, while rain was hitting at the window. It felt right somehow. Comforting.

- WHOA! Carlos screamed in the door.

Kendall jumped into James' kiss. James smiled, licking his lips. He got lost in Kendall's eyes, forgetting Carlos was there. Kendall smiled back.

- When did this happen? Carlos asked in the happiest voice ever.

- Just now… James replied not even bothering to look away from Kendall's eyes. He let his forehead rest on Kendall's and just closed his eyes at the tons of feeling rushing through him at that second. He couldn't decide what he was feeling. Well, apart from happiness. Yeah! He was most definitely happy. And afraid. And confused. And so much more. He focused on the happiness.

- Hey, Logie! Carlos yelled in the hallway. Get over here – I have neeeewwwwwsss!

- What is it, Carlos? Logan came in the door way. Carlos pointed at their two friends, with a happy little giggle. Logan gasped and a squeak left his lips. – FINALLY! He shouted. – Come on, Carlitos, they need privacy. He said dragging Carlos behind him, closing the door to James' bedroom in the process.

- Finally? Asked both James and Kendall. Well, Logan Mitchell was a genius, after all, maybe he had seen something they themselves had missed.


	3. Chapter 3

A whole couple of week had passed since the night in James' room, since Kames had finally become true. Both Kendall and Kames were making fun of the ship that their fans had given them such a long time ago – almost predicting the truth they were living now.

It felt so nice to have someone to share everything with. Days and nights. Especially the nights when Carlos and Logan would really go at it. It was hard for the both of them. Especially since their feelings for the their two other friends were the reason that brought them together.

Tonight Cargan – as fans shipped their friends – were at it again. Louder than ever.

James groaned loudly on his bed while he waited for Kendall to join him, pulling his pillow over his ears to shut the noises out. Kendall understood him. He felt the same. He snuck in bed, next to James, pulling him to his chest.

- It's ok, Jamie.

- I'm so stupid. I can't believe I'm still pinning over him when I have you by my side.

Kendall smirked. A sad little smirk.

- I'm pinning over our little genius… remember? We're both stupid. I mean… I freaking have James Diamond in my arms and all I can do is think of his best friend… Kendall strategy hit his target. James stood up all offended, letting out one of his signature squeals.

- Since when did Logan become better than me!? James jumped off the bed, no longer bothered by the moans coming from the Cargan room, glaring down at Kendall as if he had just said the highest of blasphemies. Kendall began giggling.

- I never said that. Kendall kept a devious smile on his face while leaning back on James' pillows. James' eyes widened. He recognized the immense jealousy he felt when HIS boyfriend told him he was pinning over someone else. The acute sense of property over Kendall washed over his every cell.

- You are mine. You are not allowed to pin over anyone! James growled, pupils dilating, eyes filling up with lust, with need, as he crawled on top of Kendall. – You are mine.

- And you are mine. So forget about Carlos. Or I will keep on comparing you to Logan. And you'll lose. James growled again, low, warning him to shut up, but Kendall just went on. – Cause Logan is smart. So smart. And funny. And has those cute dimples. Which you don't… Kendall kept on pushing James' buttons, counting Logan's qualities on his fingers, while looking up at the ceiling, pretending to think of Logan, but, really just attempting to keep his eyes away from James so he could keep distracting him from the background noises that would just not stop already.

- Kendall… James growled again.

When Kendall met James' lustful eyes he lost his breath. James just pounced on Kendall, kissing him with every fiber of his body, literally ripping the clothes off of him, desperate to show HIS boyfriend that he was better than Logan at something – anything, really. Because, even if James knew Kendall was playing with his emotions, he had gotten in some solid points. He could not compare to Logan. He knew it. But, for tonight, Kendall would have to make do "just" with him.

James' heart broke a little as he kissed Kendall and gave everything he had into that kiss.

Kendall cupped James' face and kissed right back. He knew he had gone too far, but the animal inside of James was now released and Kendall was enjoying his passion.

- Jamie… he moaned quietly when James' lips left his.

- You're mine. A tear fell on James' face, knowing he'd hurt Kendall just as much as Kendall hurt him.

- I'm yours. He whispered and brought their lips back together. – Make love to me, Jamie. Make me yours in every way. Kendall purred.

James slowed down. He looked deep in his lover's eyes.

- Kendall… I'm scared.

- Why, Jamie? Kendall soothed while James hid his face in his neck.

- I'm scared… that I love you. I'm scared I love him too… I'm scared… how can I love two people at the same time, Kendall, how? James ranted on.

- James…James look at me. Kendall pushed James up. James put up a bit of a fight but, finally, looked in Kendall's big green eyes. – Did you just say you love me? Kendall smiled wide when James nodded, a blush growing on his beautiful face.

- I do… James whispered.

- I love you, James. Kendall replied wearing his heart on his sleeve, as usual. James gasped. – And the weird thing is that I love Logan too. Kendall kept his face unchanged as he admitted to his confusing feelings, still looking with love in James' hazel eyes. – We're in the same boat, Jamie. You don't have to be afraid. Just love me.

Kendall closed his eyes as he pressed his lips to James' in the sweetest kiss they'd shared, arms wrapped around each other, not even noticing the quiet that had fallen over their home. A moon beam shown through the window making Kendall's skin almost translucent.

James gently moved his hand over Kendall's naked torso, the moon light playing on their bodies. Kendall sighed under his touch, his breath warm on James' face. Slowly, feeling very insecure, James began kissing at Kendall's neck. Little mewls of pleasure that escaped Kendall's lips drove him forward, giving him confidence. Kendall even shivered in pleasure when James reached a certain point on his neck.

Kendall ran his palms down James' back, his shirt getting in the way of the skin-to-skin contact he was craving so much. He pulled at the offending shirt. He whimpered at the loss of James' lips as he allowed Kendall to pull his top off. The second it was off James crashed his lips to Kendall's again, needing him more than air at that moment.

Hands began roaming, exploring, caressing, lips kept on moving in time to one another, tongues fought for dominance – a fight that neither won as James moved to Kendall's neck again. He was determined to make tonight a memory to be cherished for the both of them and he allowed his instincts to take over. The taste of Kendall's skin, the sight of him almost shining under the whiter-than-white moon light made James' heart race, his blood run hot, his needs out of control.

However, before James could delight himself in Kendall's skin, he found himself on his back, with Kendall on top of him, ravishing his neck with a hunger neither of them knew was there. James moaned. He felt a hickey form on his chest right where Kendall's mouth insisted on being.

- Kendall… James surprised himself moaning his boyfriend's name.

- I'm right here, baby. Kendall kissed James, hard, needy, filled with desire.

James let Kendall take charge. He always did. It was so simple, so normal for them. So right. Kendall's lips trailing down his torso, teasing at his nipples, nipping at his abs felt like home. When Kendall finally got him naked and he felt his erection finally free from the confines of his boxers, James drew in a sharp, greedy breath, lacking air. He needed Kendall's flesh against him, but Kendall was taking his sweet time getting naked, teasing James with every move, with every breath.

Not being able to take anymore, James pulled Kendall's hand and slammed him against the mattress, saddling him. A smirk appeared on Kendall's face seeing the need he'd awoken in his boyfriend. The next thing he knew he was naked, with James' hands around his painful erection. His head fell back on the pillows, a moan leaving his lips. His eyes drifted shut as he allowed the pleasure of James' touch take over him. Soon enough Kendall shot up. He felt warmth around his member. His heart ripping out of his chest when he saw James taking him in his mouth. His beautiful hazed eyes half lidded, his lips gently squeezed around his length, sucking. Kendall moaned loudly.

- Oh, my God! James! Kendall whispered.

- Feeling good, baby? James asked with such innocence in his eyes.

- You have no fucking idea. Fuck! Kendall was getting louder with each moan. James began to get more confident. He took Kendall in completely, not even gagging – which rather surprised him, but who cared about that when Kendall making all those delicious sounds and all because of him.

- James… James, stop – please… Kendall begged.

- What's wrong?

The fear in James' voice threw Kendall off. The most self confident person in the world feeling unsure over what Kendall had said was an amazement.

- I want this to last… You're too good… too hot… Kendall pulled James up, kissing him. - I want tonight…

- To be perfect. James finished for him.

Kendall smiled and gently pushed James back on the pillows. James allowed it, settling in, knowing Kendall wanted to take his time. He pulled his boyfriend down, kissed him gently.

- I love you, Kendall.

- With my whole heart.

They both smiled into their kiss, breaths catching sharply as Kendall let his body down over James' causing their erections to brush against one another in a delicious slow friction.

- Mmmm… do that again…

- What? This? Kendall teased, moving his hips against James.

- Mhmm… that…

- Jamie!

The whisper of his name, the hot breath on the shell of his ear, the tormenting, delicious feeling cause by that slow agonizing friction, the smell of Kendall's skin – James' head was in a whirl. An ache growing deep inside of him. A new need he'd never had before, burning deep, deep, deep inside of him. Moans, needy, desperate, coming out of his mouth like a water fall.

- Kendall, I need you!

- I've got you, baby. Kendall's hand went between them, wrapping around James, stroking lightly.

- That's not enough… James panted. Kendall moved his hand faster. – No, baby… James looked Kendall in the eyes. – I need you… inside of me. James crushed their lips together.

- James… I…

- Please… I want this. I need this.

- Jamie…

Kendall was at a loss of what to do. He kept his hips moving out of instinct, but had no idea what to do.

- I… I don't want to hurt you…

- I trust you. I want this. James assured him, caressing his face, rolling his eyes back at the pleasure of Kendall's cock rubbing against his.

- I… don't know…what to do…

- I do. James smiled. – I've learned a thing or two… watching… he blushed deeply.

- Show me. Kendall told him. James put two fingers on Kendall's lips, smiling.

- Help me? He batted his long eyelashes. Kendall began to suck, closing his eyes.

- Fuck, Kendall. You're gorgeous! James took his fingers out of Kendall's mouth, replacing them with his tongue, kissing hard, full of lust. While his lips were busy with Kendall's, James snuck his fingers inside of himself, releasing a moan into his lover's mouth.

Sensing the change in his boyfriend, Kendall broke their kiss. His eyes trailed down James' torso, following his hand. James' eyes snapped shut, his lips parted, breath catching. Kendall's eyes trailed lower, watching his fingers going in and out of himself. Kendall licked his lips, cock twitching in pleasure.

- You've done this before…

- Yeah… James moaned again.

- Thinking of him…

- Yeah…

- Touching you…

- Ummm…

- Teasing you…

- Kendall…

Kendall pulled James' hand away, rage flowing freely through his blood. When James whimpered at the loss, Kendall was right there to replace his fingers. He took no mercy and just slammed inside of James, his anger taking over. Seeing James' face contort in pain Kendall pulled to a stop, feeling like a creep, guilt taking over him.

- Kendall, move. Please. Just. Just move!

Kendall got over his guilt. He started moving slowly. James was so ho, so tight around him, he could barely control himself. All he wanted to do was to slam himself into James. The pain still on James' face stopped him from doing that. Instead he chose a slow and gentle pace, kissing every inch of James that he could reach.

- I love you Jamie. Please love me. Just me. Kendall begged, tears falling from his eyes, hips moving gently.

- Ken… God, you feel so good! Please, Ken, give me more… James bucked up into Kendall, searching a faster pace. Kendall denied him though. Still going painfully slow. The nails digging into his back told him it was the best decision.

Still, the torment didn't last long, Kendall soon needing more. As soon as he got what he needed James moved his legs up to Kendall's waist. The new position allowed Kendall deeper inside of him, hitting that special little spot that made him see stars.

- Kendall, oh, my God! James creamed at the top of his lungs. Oh, my God! Do that again…

And Kendall did. Over and over and over and over again. Until James just came. Hard. Without as much as a touch. Screaming Kendall's name. Clutching to his lover for dear life.

Kendall lost it right after that, just from seeing James coming apart under him, around him.

- I love you, Kendall. There's only you. Whatever happens. Only you. James whispered, holding Kendall so tight his arms hurt. Afraid Kendall would be sorry, would change his mind.

When Kendall moved to get off and out of James, James stopped him.

- I love your weight on me. Stay like this a little while longer?

Kendall nodded and let his head rest on James' chest. Smiling.

- You're perfect, did you know that? Kendall asked as soon as he remembered how to utter coherent words.

- Yeah. I kinda did. James replied with a smirk.

- You're smirking while I'm still inside of you? Dude! You don't impress me right now. Kendall teased.

- Not even if I do this? James asked, keeping his smirk and squeezing his muscles around Kendall.

- Well – that's a different story… Kendall purred. – I dare you to do that again. James did. And not just once. His actions got a result. Kendall began to harden again. And move again. James arched his back in pleasure.

It didn't take long for both of them to tumble over the edges of bliss together. Now that they'd gotten to know each other's body a bit better. Now that they were finally one.

Kendall rolled off James, gently pulling out. James still whimpered. He felt empty and needed Kendall right back. Soon as Kendall was off him, James cuddled into his chest.

- I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow. James joked.

- I'm sorry…

- Don't be. That was amazing. I've never felt so complete in my life.

- It really was amazing. Kendall echoed, muzzling into James' hair. – We should get a shower though…

- Not now. I'm perfectly happy right where I am. James sighed allowing sleep to take over him.

Kendall smiled, holding James close to him and drifting to sleep himself.

#####################################################################################

In the other room both Carlos and Logan were giggling quietly.

- Remember our first time, Logie? Logan blushed.

- Yeah.

- I couldn't walk for two whole days! Carlos exclaimed with a smile.

- Well… You kinda got me back for it…

- And I loved every single second of it. Carlos pressed his lips against Logan's.

- Think… Logan blushed.

-…that James will be able to walk tomorrow? Carlos finished his boyfriend's sentence for him, Logan blushing deeper. – Nope. He'll be sore like a little bitch. Carlos laughed.

- Like you? Logan teased. Carlos looked at his boyfriend with a long face.

- Yes, like me, you jerk! Carlos poked Logan's side.

- A jerk you love.

- To bits. Carlos replied, kissing Logan on the lips. Chastely.

Logan smiled into the kiss.

- I love you.

- I love you. Carlos echoed, pulling Logan to him as they both allowed sleep to take over them.


	4. Chapter 4

In the months that followed the Big Time Rush mansion heard screaming and moaning like no other. The two couples were as happy as they've ever been. Evenings were interesting to say the least. Coming home – whatever the time of day - the first thing they'd all do was run to the bedroom. It had become like a ritual. Teasing each other about the sounds was another ritual. Every morning. Without fail. But it worked. They were happy.

Still. Neither James nor Kendall were able to forget their crushes and lusting over their shorter friends. That was the secret that had brought them together. But it also was the reason why they were both in pain. It still hurt to see Carlos and Logan openly kiss in front of them. It hurt less when they'd lose each other in a kiss, but it still hurt.

It was a minor pebble in their road. One that made the road ahead of them a bit more interesting, so neither lingered on that thought…much. Until, one night when Kendall came up the stairs to find James in the middle of the hallway. Lost. Staring at the open door of their friend's room. His mouth open. Not blinking. Not even breathing.

- What…? Kendall asked before even deciding to look over at what James was watching. When he did he remained just as still as James. Mouth open. Drooling.

Months ago, that first night he'd spent in James' arms, James had told him, in detail, of what he'd seen those two do. Since then him and James had done a lot too. But now – actually seeing them, actually seeing Logan's milky skin dripping with sweat as he pounded into Carlos, hearing them without anything in the way of the sound waves, it all just went straight through Kendall's cock.

When his eyes started to hurt he blinked. That broke the magic. He grabbed James' wrist, pulled him to their room, got him naked in half a second and pounded him into the mattress, just like Logan was doing to Carlos. Their moans mixed in with their friends just like the harmonies they'd sing every day.

That's when they both started to think about… well… Cargan, again.

This type of incidents began happening more and more often. And being a bit of a peeping-tom – wonder if you can call someone a peeping-tom when the door is left wide open - made James and Kendall's sex life more spicy. That's how neither of them complained to their roommates.

#####################################################################################

Another day, when Carlos and Logan were out visiting the Garcias James and Kendall left their door wide open in the heat of the moment. Usually they were very careful not to do that, as, sometimes, they'd role play for one another.

Carlos and Logan decided to get home early. They heard Kames - Yes they did use their ships. Maybe even to tag their bedroom door. Just maybe. In their room going at it like bunnies. They both smiled at each other knowingly. Logan, of course turned a bit red in the face.

Reaching the top of the stairs both men were shocked to see their roommates bedroom door open, with the noises coming out of there. Since their doors wee opposite from one another it was rather hard to miss the action inside.

That's how Loan and Carlos found themselves watching and drooling over their best friends fucking hard. James had Kendall on his stomach, fucking him hard, from behind. His toned back to the door, buttocks squeezed tight, sweat dripping down his spine, his hands in Kendall's hair, pulling his head back. Carlos fantasized about licking the sweat off James' back.

Kendall's loud moans broke the silence. He looked like a porn star all splattered over the bed, head pulled back in an awkward position, neck all exposed and vulnerable, eyes shut tight, lips parted just enough to let out all those sounds that went straight to Logan's cock.

Carlos grabbed Logan's hand, dragged him to their own room and fucked him senseless. Neither said a word about what had happened for fear of hurting the other, both knowing that lusting over other men – especially your best friends – was a big no-no.


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly, but surely things began to become awkward between the four men living together. The lust became so thick between them that you could literally cut it with a knife. Neither acknowledged it, though. Fear of losing a lifelong friendship and their band made them all tongue tied.

The one that finally broke was James. He couldn't take the desire to be inside Carlos. He just couldn't. So when he and Kendall came home from a long day of recording and found Carlos and Logan doing exactly what they had been doing the day he and Kendall kissed, he lost it. He finally lost it completely.

He grabbed Kendall, slammed him against the wall next to Carlos and Logan's room, kissed him hard, just like he knew would arouse Kendall, palmed him through his jeans, used every single trick he knew to get Kendall to lose it too. When Kendall turned into a moaning mess under his treatments, James backed away.

- Tonight is the night. I can't take it anymore. He almost growled at Kendall, eyes filled with lust and need, begging for understanding, begging for Kendall to do the same, to lose it with him. Kendall simply nodded. He knew what James wanted, what he needed so he did what James asked of him – he allowed himself to lose it too.

Kendall turned James around and took charge. He got them both naked, right there, in the hallway, hearing the reasons of their torment moan into their 69. He delighted himself in James taste and smell for a little while, while they desperately kissed, then pulled his boyfriend in their friends' room. His heart was racing so hard. All he could hear was his own heart. He could barely see where he was stepping, still hanging on to James' hand, gasping for air while he watched Logan give head to Carlos from under him. Those beautiful brown eyes closed in pleasure. He let go of James and moved around the bed to watch Carlos eat Logan up – down to the base.

The second Kendall let go of his hand, James began to tremble. He was really doing this. There was no more turning back. He watched Carlos' cock disappear over and over again in the warmth of Logan's mouth, he watched the caramel skin of Carlos' back, the ripple of his muscles under that delicious skin. His mouth began to water. He took a step closer, gently reached out and ran a hand down Carlos' back, his hand ending up resting on his perfectly round butt cheeks.

Carlos startled at the touch, yanking his head up. The first thing he saw was Kendall fully erected cock in front of his eyes. His mouth remained open as Kendall passed a hand through his hair. He moaned in pleasure, but still turned his head to see James standing there, behind him, touching him the way he'd only dared dream of. His eyes drifted closed in pleasure while his hand instinctively kept moving on Logan's length.

Logan, on the other hand was now blushing bright-bright red. From where he was sitting all he could see was Carlos' ass and cock on his face and James' rather impressive length. He was James' hand on Carlos' butt and felt a huge pang of jealousy. James wasn't allowed to touch HIS Carlos like that!

- James… he tried to warn, but his voice sounded lustful, needy, begging, not dangerous as he'd wanted it to sound. He felt Carlos' hands on him and his eyes drifted shut. Then another pair of hands was on his thighs. Logan gasped as he was certain that it could be only one person who could make him feel like that – Kendall.

Logan blushed deeper and began to freak out. This could only be a dream. James and Kendall could not be there, making his deepest, darkest, most precious dreams come true, just like that. When Kendall gently pushed his thighs apart he knew reality was catching up with his dreams. He let his brain shut down and his instincts take over.

He reached up, grabbed James and pulled him to his mouth, not even thinking twice. The moan he got in return made him confident his actions were right. Another moan echoed from the other side of the bed and he knew Carlos was doing the same to Kendall.

Soon James pulled out of Logan's mouth. He didn't want to come like this. Instead he bent over and kissed Logan hard, tongues battling for dominance. Logan gave up willingly. When James pulled off his lips he smiled at the taller man, a wicked sparkle in his eyes. He lifted his head just a little and licked at Carlos' opening. He gained a gasp and a moan from Carlos but also a groan from James. Logan gained confidence. He grabbed James hand and coated his fingers with saliva, basically allowing James to fuck his boyfriend.

Carlos almost came when he felt James' fingers inside of him. And he knew it was James because the touch was different – insecure, gentle and full of lust, all at the same time. It felt good that Logan had given his consent for this. He felt he needed to do the same. He stopped blowing Kendall, who whimpered at the loss, lifted his head to look in Kendall's deep green eyes.

Kendall kneeled. He couldn't take the innocence, the need, the lust in those chocolate eyes. He kissed Carlos deeply, allowing him to take control. He'd never given up control so easily, but he enjoyed every second. When Carlos pulled back from their kiss, because he needed to moan out the pleasure James was giving him, Kendall moved his mouth on Logan's ass. He licked and poked and did every single thing he had ever dreamed of doing. Logan's noises drove him crazier. He stretched the smaller man roughly, getting him to squirm in pleasure. When he stood up to take Logan, Carlos took him in his mouth again and coated him in the most delicious way possible. Kendall got lost for a moment in the pleasure and heat of Carlos' mouth. When he opened his eyes it was only to see James getting the same treatment from Logan. God, why was that image so hot?!

James locked eyes with his boyfriend. Something passed between them. He reached his hand up and Kendall took it the exact same moment Logan made him moan and Kendall bit down on his bottom lip. They let each other's hand go, pulled out of their friends' mouths in perfect time to one another.

James looked down at Carlos' perfect, round, caramel ass as he lined himself up to him. Logan swatted his hands away, gently pushing him in, while caressing his boyfriend's balls. James moaned. He had no idea what to do with his hands so he just put them on Carlos' behind. When Logan finally pushed him in completely, James threw his head back in pleasure. It took all of his strength not to start pounding into Carlos with everything he had. He looked at Kendall only to see him fully sheathed inside of Logan, holding back, just like he was. Their hands linked again on top of Carlos' back as they slowly began to move. In time to one another. Making both of their respective lovers moan and mewl under them. Slowly but surely both James and Kendall began picking up the pace, driven forward by the sounds Carlos and Logan were making.

Carlos began to lick and nip at Logan's aching cock, deep throating his right the next second. Whimpers of pleasure escaped Logan's lips as he repaid his beloved boyfriend by licking at his balls and gently sucking at his head, doing everything he knew Carlos loved best.

It didn't take long for Carlos to come, especially since James had found a way to pound into him just right, just in that special spot that drove him insane. He came shamefully fast all over Logan's mouth and neck, shaking from every bone, his every muscle contracting in the most delicious of pains, screaming out God only knows what, because those sounds made no sense to his ears.

James saw Carlos come undone under him. Felt him come around him. Felt his own orgasm build up just at that sight. But he controlled himself. Instead he pounded harder into Carlos, ridding his orgasm to the end, extending it as much as he could. When Carlos finally stopped spasming around him James came without warning. He came so hard he couldn't help himself. Not a sound escaped his clenched jaws. He left bruises on Carlos' hips as he held on for support. He heard Carlos cuss under his breath cause of the pain in his hips, but wasn't able to move a muscle. He filled Carlos up with everything he had and collapsed on top of him. Thankfully Carlos had recovered enough to support both of them and not squish poor Logan, but James could not care less about any of that, lost in his own private velvety Heaven that was Carlos.

Seeing their boyfriends come undone like that Logan and Kendall needed their own releases. As Carlos gently pushed James off and out of him and onto the bed, so they could rest, Kendall pulled Logan's legs to his shoulders and bent down to kiss his lips. Logan ended up with his knees on his chest, fully exposed to Kendall's assault. He wanted to move, to ask for more, but he couldn't, not from that position. What he could do and did was pull Kendall in for a deep kiss which he dominated completely. He only pulled away from Kendall's delicious mouth when he felt Kendall hit that one special spot inside of him. He moaned out loud.

Kendall got the message and repeated his movements. Again. And again. And again. And again. Until all that was left of Logan was a mass of moaning limbs. He enjoyed being able to do that. Have Logan like that. He felt James' eyes on him and that drove him further, gave him more energy. He turned to lock eyes with his boyfriend. Seeing him naked, sweaty and spent, holding onto Carlos turned Kendall on even more. James linked their hands again. It was the only reassurance Kendall needed. He turned to Logan, never letting go of James' hand, and focused on making the smaller man come.

Moans and more moans left Logan's lips. He'd never felt so vulnerable, so wanted, so needy, so sensual as he did right now. He turned his face to Carlos. Saw Kendall's hand linked to James'. Saw Carlos watch him with burning eyes. Logan reached out to Carlos, to HIS boyfriend. Needed to touch him. And Carlos reached back, knowing perfectly well everything that Logan needed. Carlos took his hand, linked their fingers, laid their connected hands on top of their friends'.

Logan turned to Kendall getting lost in the deep lustful green of his eyes. He could feel his orgasm build up. He reached down, stroking himself roughly, painfully, in time with Kendall's erratic thrusts inside of him. They came together, screaming out incoherent sounds.

Kendall finally collapsed on top of Logan with his full weight. Neither of them let go of his boyfriend's hand as they recovered. When they could finally breathe a bit Kendall gingerly pulled out of Logan. Logan hissed in pain and the hideous sensation of being empty.

- Sorry… Kendall whispered gently in his ear. Logan turned his face and kissed him chastely, offering him a shy smile before turning tomato red. Kendall got off Logan, laid down on the bed next to him. Logan turned his back to Kendall, allowing him to be the bigger spoon.

One by one they all drifted to sleep, happy as they had never been before, knowing that even the best guarded of dreams can come true. Especially if you share your home with another three horn dogs.

#####################################################################################

The following day Carlos and Logan woke up sore and in the wrong pair of arms. They smiled at each other as they both got off the bed to hit the shower, leaving Kendall and James to their peaceful slumber.

As he got up Logan felt Kendall's seed run down his thighs and blushed. Carlos saw him while turning on the water and adjusting the heat level.

- What is it, mi vida? Carlos asked him. – Do you regret last night?

- No, Papi. That's not it… It's just… Logan blushed harder. – K-K-Kendall…

Carlos giggled caressing Logan's thigh right in the right spot. Logan jumped up a little but giggled as Carlos' hand trailed up and finally rested on his ass. He sighed contently and leaned into his boyfriend's hug, hiding his face in Carlos' neck.

- You smell so good, Papi.

- I'll smell even better after you help me shower. Carlos teased.

Logan was satisfied only to "mmm" a reply, getting out of Carlos' embrace and under the shower head, allowing the perfectly warm water to wash over him. Carlos got in behind him and closed the shower door. They both stood under the shower sharing the sweetest of moments.

- Logie?

- Mmm…?

- Do you regret last night? Carlos asked a bit of fear in his voice.

- No, Papi. It was too good.

- Good. Carlos nodded in content.

- Why do you ask? Logan tried to decipher is boyfriend.

- Because I liked it too much… I kinda want to have that happen again… Carlos blushed, Logan noted with a little self satisfaction. – But if you wouldn't have… I mean…

Logan shut his boyfriend up with a kiss. A slow, lazy, after-the-best-sex-you've-had-in-your-life kind of kiss that blew Carlos away.

- Next time. Logan said with uncharacteristic confidence. They bottom.

Carlos laughed out loud.

- Oh, Hortense, I love you so much!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: I wanted to end this story, but Kames kept bugging me, asking for more. Thing is Cargan's demanding my attention too. And I half-promised Logan a chance to top...so..maybe there will be more chapters. I don't know. What to do?**

**Anyway - enjoy! And, please, review.**

The Sun was shining on Kendall's face, forcing him to wake up. He blinked twice against the annoying light. He didn't recognize his surroundings. He blinked again then turned on his side only to breathe easily at the sight of a very naked James sleeping peacefully by his side.

His almost panic attack subsided and he recognized Carlos and Logan's room. That brought very delicious memories to the surface. He smiled to himself, allowing his heart to enjoy the memory.

A ray of Sun moved to caress James' beautiful face. Afraid James would be woken up, Kendall sat up a little, just enough to shade James. He caressed the beautiful man sleeping in front of him, his heart swelling with love.

- I love you, James. So much it hurts. Kendall whispered and placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend.

Thinking of love got Kendall questioning where Carlos and Logan really were. It took a little while for him to recognize the sounds of the running shower in the next room. He smiled again thinking of the two smaller men in the shower together. Naked. Soapy. Maybe kissing. Maybe touching one another.

His thoughts got him excited. Really excited as his cock kind of stood up in attention. Looking down at James certainly did nothing along the lines of calming him down. James' naked form only made him ache more. Kendall unconsciously licked his lips.

James turned on his back. His left hand went above his head, the other casually resting on his belly, legs spread wide. Better said – wide enough that Kendall could fit between them. His delicious cock resting low on his belly, a beginning of morning wood starting to form. He really did look perfect. Mouth watering.

So Kendall gave in to his needs. He slowly got off the bed, tip-toed around to the bottom of the bed, slowly crawled between James' legs. He placed a butterfly kiss on James' balls, licking at them gently, careful to wake up only James' cock – for now. He succeeded too – James' cock twitching with interest. Kendall slowly took one of James' balls in his mouth, lightly sucking, just the way James' like it. A small moan escaped James' lips, but his eyes remained closed and his breath even. Kendall gave James' other ball the same attention, getting another small moan and that delicious cock to almost-full-hard on, precum glistening at the top of it.

Kendall couldn't take it anymore. He gently licked at the bottom of James' cock, at the vein that brought on release. When he reached the tip and James' taste literally exploded in his mouth, Kendall lost every last inch of control he still had. He closed his eyes, hollowed his cheeks and took James in his mouth to the base. He didn't even bother going slow, just gave into his desire, waking James up with an earth-shattering orgasm.

James woke up screaming, panting, not really feeling his legs. His mouth was dry, his throat aching, his body shivering, his eyes out of focus. It felt confusing and amazing all at the same time.

- K-K-Ken… he managed to mumble.

- Good morning beautiful. Kendall replied with a smirk, kissing his lips.

- Wh…

- You were just sleeping there, looking all gorgeous and tempting. Kendall replied casually, leaning on his elbow at James' side. James barely found strength to turn his head to face his boyfriend.

- Ken…

- I love you. Kendall told him.

They had said it to one another so many times it wasn't new, but, this time, something felt different in the way Kendall said it, in the way it made James feel. It might just be because of that amazing orgasm that had woken him up, but something felt different. His heart started beating faster. Like answering Kendall on its own.

- I love you. James answered. And it was different. It was true. More so than ever.

James found enough strength to turn on his side, facing Kendall, his hands wrapping around lover's waist, his head resting on Kendall's chest, sighing with pleasure.

- I love you so much, Kendall. I never thought I could love anyone. Ever.

- James, I…

James shushed Kendall with a kiss. He was afraid on the answer. He didn't want to hear it. Soon he didn't need to hear it either, as Kendall's slow, loving, almost adoring kiss told him everything he ever needed to know.

Kendall melted into James' kiss. He let every feeling he had for his lover flow into that one single kiss. When James needed air, Kendall took his chance, spoke up, caressing James' face.

- Marry me.

James froze. His eyes widened. His breath caught. His heart stopped for half a second then started to beat like crazy against his rib cage. His words left him, his mouth moving without sound.

- I love you more than my own life. Be my husband.

- Kendall… James whispered. He could not form a single coherent thought, his lover's name going through his brain like a life-giving mantra.

- Please. Kendall thought James was turning him down. His silence killing Kendall slowly. And Kendall realized he wasn't beyond begging. He realized he do, say, be anything just to have James for his own. He kept his eyes on James'. He couldn't tell what James was feeling and it scared him. To the very core.

- Kendall. James blinked. His eyes now clear of the fog of feelings that Kendall could not read. The only thing left in James' eyes was love. Pure love. Kendall's heart started back up again, his stomach taking a dive, filling up with butterflies just at the sound of his name from his love's lips.

- Yes. James whispered.

Kendall let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His eyes tearing up with happiness.

- A million times yes! There's no one I want to share my life with.

- No one? Kendall asked with fear in his voice.

- No one. James knew Kendall meant "not even Carlos". He leaned in for the half inch that was separating his lips from Kendall's and kissed him gently. – I love YOU! Tears of happiness fell down James' cheeks.

- I love only you, James. Only you.

Foreheads pressed together, arms around each other, legs intertwined, feeling as one, Kendall and James just lay there, enjoying one another, forgetting they were in a room that did not belong to them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: **

**I had to clear up some feelings before I could go on with this story. Sorry, but, no slash in this one and the next chapter. I'm posting both together, because I really need to share this. Feels good to have all the weirdness between them out in the open. Oops - I just gave it away. Well, anyway - hope you'll enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing.**

Logan got out of the shower, drying himself off with a huge fluffy white towel. He loved the feeling of the white cloth against his oversensitive, pink skin. He kept his eyes focused on Carlos, as he did the same thing.

- What is it, mi vida?

- Nothing… Logan blushed slightly. – You're just so beautiful, Papi.

Carlos' eyes widened. Logan really wasn't the type to pay compliments. That's why everyone he got melted his heart and remained there as a sweet and cherished memory. Carlos smiled, not really sure as to what had brought this on and what he should reply.

Logan did not expect a reply; he just pulled his slightly shorter boyfriend in a bone-crushing hug, expressing his feelings through touch rather than words. Carlos warped his arms around Logan's waist and let his cheek rest against his marble chest.

- Te amo, mi vida. Carlos whispered, eyes closed, his naked form pressed close to his boyfriend's.

Logan did not answer. He did not need to. He just held Carlos in their foggy, warm bathroom for the longest while. When their bodies got numb and they needed to move, they slowly slipped away from one another with a gentle kiss on the lips.

They went back to their room, covered only by their towels, only to find Kendall and James sleeping like children in the middle of their bed. Both of them smiled and gathered up a few pieces of clothing before slipping out of their room to make breakfast. The walk downstairs was a bit of an adventure as they both hissed in pain with every step. That brought back memories and caused Logan to blush while Carlos began to giggle.

- We'll get them back for this. Carlos told Logan as he threw some oranges in the juice maker.

- Yeah… I suggest hot paprika powder in their morning juice! Logan replied with a devilish smirk on his angelic face.

Carlos giggled but did what Logan proposed, adding a little white pepper to the mixture – for good measure and cinnamon to cover for the redness of the paprika. Yeah, it turned out to look like a very inviting cocktail – except for the burn-your-mouth part.

James came down first. Somehow Carlos managed to make him wait for the orange juice until Kendall came down as well. Don't ask him how he did that though, because Carlos would not be able to tell you – maybe it had something to do with that stupid smile that would not leave James' face. Whatever it was, Carlos could not be more happy. He wanted to get both of them at once!

- Hey guys! Kendall finally came, literally bouncing down the stairs.

- Hi, beautiful! James greeted him and kissed him deeply.

Both Logan and Carlos froze. They'd never seen James and Kendall kiss like this. So openly. Usually they'd steel kisses and just let go when they were all alone. This was new.

- Want some juice? James asked Kendall, completely lost in his eyes. – Carlos made some fresh…

- Sounds great. Kendall smiled as he ushered James into the kitchen, leaving both Logan and Carlos standing there, in the middle of the living room, mouths agape and all. They saw James pour Kendall and himself a couple of glasses of Carlos' "surprise" orange juice. A matching pair of devilish smiles appeared on their faces as they both entered the kitchen.

- Mmmm. This smells yummy… Kendall sniffed at his glass.

- Has cinnamon in it. Carlos tried to mask his voice and make himself sound as casual as he could.

James clinked his glass to Kendall's, looking in his eyes, and they both took a huge gulp of juice. Neither felt anything wrong with the juice for the first couple of seconds, but as the liquid went down, Kendall and James' mouths began to literally burn. They both did a huge orange-y spit-take all over each other's clothes, screaming out in pain.

- CARLOS!

Carlos and Logan began to laugh with tears, holding their own bellies, high-five-ing each other.

- What the fuck, man!? Kendall asked.

- That's because we're both soar! Carlos quickly replied. Logan instantly turned red and so did James, who hung his face down low. Kendall faced Carlos with his usual bravery.

- Sorry… He was at a loss for words. After all what the FUCK do you tell your best friend when you've just fucked his boyfriend – your other best friend – in front of his eyes… and your own boyfriend. God! This situation was beyond confusing.

- D-d-don't be… Logan whispered finally looking into Kendall's eyes the understanding between the two of them making Carlos' heart shrink with jealousy. He – as casually as he could – draped an arm around Logan's shoulders and Logan leaned into him instinctively. That made Carlos feel better. Especially since James would just not lift his eyes from the floor.

James refused to lift his eyes. He couldn't see either of them. Couldn't look at Logan knowing he'd been inside Carlos, couldn't look a Carlos knowing how much he lusted over him and could definitely NOT look at Kendall – his fiancée – after being with another man. He felt guilty. Evil. Dirty. A cheater. A friendship destroyer. The worst person alive. He wasn't able to hear the conversation around him. Tears were blinding him. His ears were ringing. His breath was catching. His heart had long since stopped. The only thing he needed now was to be alone and cry.

James slowly placed the glass on the kitchen counter behind him and just left. Three pairs of eyes fixed on him as he disappeared up the stairs at top speed, locking himself in his and Kendall's room.

Kendall's jaw dropped.

- What was that? Carlos asked.

- I have no idea. Kendall whispered his reply, looking at the floor, suspecting what was going on through James' mind. He'd gotten a glimpse at his eyes and thought he had seen tars forming. He sighed. – I'll take care of this…

- Kendall… Logan intervened. – What's going on? His voice was demanding and Kendall felt he had no choice but tell the truth.

- He… I mean… I… Him and I…

- What? Carlos pressured.

- Fuck this! Kendall exploded. – James and I got together one night when he saw you guys doing it like the little rabbits you are and… Kendall got out in one breath before Logan interrupted him.

- I knew it! Both Carlos and Kendall stared at Logan in curiosity, waiting for an explanation. – I thought I saw our door open man times when we were… Logan turned red. – But before you two got together… He explained to Kendall, almost apologizing to him for James' behavior.

- Why would he…? Carlos asked.

- Because he used to have… maybe still has… a crush on you… Kendall said, looking right into Carlos' shocked chocolate eyes. Kendall swallowed a huge lump in his throat. – Like I had… have… had… on Logan… He whispered barely audible, avoiding Logan's gaze.

Both men in front of him stared in awe. Both happy and shocked at the fact that their hidden feelings were returned in full.

Carlos almost ran upstairs to tackle James and kiss him senseless; he held back for the sake of his boyfriend, not wanting to hurt him in any way. It was so hard to hold back, but Logan mattered most, so he did.

Logan, on the other hand, had grown red to the tip of his hair. He held his breath.

- Y-you… h-have… a… a… on… me? He stuttered. – WHY?!

That question left both Kendall and Carlos at a loss for words. Neither of them could believe how Logan could see himself in such a low light, how he could NOT see the amazing, beautiful person inside. Carlos opened his mouth but nothing came out. Kendall did the same.

- I mean… you have James fucking Diamond and crush on me? He's amazing, perfect while I'm just… me.

- And you're just as amazing and perfect, in your own way, Logan. Kendall assured him. – I love James with all of my heart, but, don't you dare think you're less than he is. Kendall pulled Logan in a tight hug, Carlos turning a lovely shade of green.

Kendall saw Carlos' reaction and gently backed away.

- I need to go check on my fiancée. Kendall said with a smile.

- YOUR WHAT!?

Kendall smiled with his whole being. He knew that would get Carlos' mind off his jealousy.

- I asked James to marry me today. He said "yes". Kendall blushed. – We were in your bed… He giggled as he went out the door and up the stairs to find James, leaving Carlos and Logan like a couple of statues. Frozen and speechless.

- Do you think they're moving a bit too fast? Logan finally asked.

- It's what is right for them, mi vida. Carlos pulled Logan in, by the waist, Logan leaning in, hissing a little when he made a certain movement.

- Think they'll want to repeat last night…? Logan asked hiding his face from Carlos.

- I don't know, mi vida. I hope so. It was… fun.

- But… now, knowing what we know…

- Mi vida, I k-kinda have to t-tell you something… Carlos began, losing his nerve with every word, his heart hammering at his ribs.

Logan felt Carlos' anxiety. He already knew what Carlos had to say, at some level.

- You can tell me anything, Carlos, you know that.

- Iamcrushingonjames. Carlos breathed out.

- Carlos… Logan rolled his eyes. – I may be a genius, but I cannot understand you unless you use English words. Actual words. Logan said slowly as if talking to a child. Carlos sighed.

- I have a crush on James. Carlos hung his head low. Waiting for the repercussions. Logan smiled. He only leaned in to whisper in Carlos' ear.

- It's ok, Los. I have a crush on Kendall. Last night was magical…

Carlos fought back a pang of jealousy.

- Yes. It was.

- But, you know what's even more magical?

- Us? Carlos asked, kissing Logan with such tenderness it melted the both of them.

- Us. Logan agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

Kendall went up the stairs to find a very locked door. He sighed as he leaned down on it.

- Jamie, I know you can hear me. Baby, let me in. Please. He begged even though he knew he'd get no reply. James was going through one of his lock-downs.

Kendall settled by the door. He knew he'd have to wait this out. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed from deep within. He hated James' diva moments but it was a small price to pay to be with the man that he loved more than anything.

- Please, Jamie, you know I won't go away. And I will kick your ass if mine gets stiff from sitting on the floor waiting you out. Just let me in.

He heard movement in the room and the door lock clicked open then more movements away from the door. With another sigh, Kendall got up and entered the room. He found James crawled up in a ball on his side of the bed. He knew James had been crying.

- Baby… Kendall tried, sitting on the bed, risking a hand on James' upper arm. James shied away as Kendall expected him to. – Tell me what's wrong…

- I'm so stupid…I ruined everything… James sobbed after a while. – I don't deserve you… Or them…

Kendall moved so he hugged James.

- You're right. James' breath caught. – You are stupid. James froze. – But not for the reasons you think you are. James was as stiff as a statue. – You are stupid for thinking that you ruined this or that you don't deserve me. Kendall was angry now. – Turn around and face me! Kendall demanded and James had no other choice but to comply. – Look at me. Kendall took James' hand and placed it on his heart while he waited for James to finally meet his gaze. When James finally had the courage to look Kendall in the eyes, Kendall kept talking.

- You didn't ruin anything. I spoke with the guys. They know how we feel about them. They know you've accepted to marry me. They know I love you with my whole heart, James. He said and allowed James to feel the hammering inside of him.

- You… You… You told them? Kendall nodded. – Both of them? Kendall nodded again. – Carlos knows I… Kendall nodded, refusing to talk, allowing the information to sink in.

When he finally realized what Kendall had done James turned red. He tried to pull his hand away from Kendall's grasp, to run and hide again, but Kendall didn't allow him to.

- Not this time, Jamie. This time you stay. This time you face me. This time you face my love for you. And the fact that Logan and Carlos now know why last night happened. They know it all. You face it all. Now. With me. No more running. Not from me. Not ever again.

Kendall leaned in until only a millimeter separated his lips from James' and waited.

- I love you so much it hurts. James breathed out, lips brushing against Kendall's with every movement, right before kissing Kendall with all of his might.

When they broke apart James pulled Kendall into his chest.

- Thank you, Ken. For loving me. For being here for me. For not allowing me to run anymore. Thank you. James let out, watching as a ray of sun turned Kendall's hair to pure honey.

- It's what I'm supposed to do… you know… as your fiancée and all…

- My honey… James whispered, kissing that place on Kendall's head where the sun was shining, smirking to himself just a little. Kendall's head snapped up at the new nickname.

- Your what?

- Honey. James shrugged.

- Where did that come from? Kendall smiled.

- Your hair…

Kendall looked up trying to see his own hair. An impossible feat as his bangs were nowhere close to reaching his eyes. James giggled at the cuteness of Kendall's gesture.

- Just trust me on this one.

They spent a little longer in bed, just holding one another, exchanging sweet, slow, loving kisses then went back out so that James could face his worst fear – the possibility of losing his friends. He felt assured when everything was perfectly normal, the palpable lust in the air now gone, his friends as insane as usual, their interactions as easy and natural as always.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes:**

**Just finished another chapter and of course I have to post it - Logan's been bugging me like a total bitch saying I made him promises, saying I've abandoned him because I love seeing James naked. Well, that's half true.. I do love seeing James naked.. oh, the guilt! **

**So, here, Logan, I'm making it up to you and YES I still owe you another foursome. You'll get it - just SHUT UP!**

**Ok, sorry guys, go right ahead and read how I kept my promise. Hope you like it.**

**Maybe even review it? I'd LOVE to hear your opinions - good or bad or in between.**

**Thanks!**

When they left on tour they agreed that they'd give each other the time and space to fool around without the others having to see or hear something that would be embarrassing, as Gustavo, being a cheap ass that he was, made them all ride in just one bus. Maybe he had hoped that this would force them to not have a sex life. Oh! How little did Gustavo know his "dogs"!

They were a whole couple of months in the tour and they had actually managed to keep their libidos down to a minimum, but it was getting harder and harder. Neither of them had forgotten THAT night. Neither talked about it as it would turn things weird between them, but that did not mean they would just forget, did it?

Changing in between songs, in a small area was… challenging, to say the last, but the fact that staff was hovering around them all the time helped. A little. It also helped if they kept their eyes off one another. Gustavo had absolutely forbidden them to let anyone know about their romances. They wanted to kill the fat man but did as he said – after all, they all knew Gustavo had the band's best interest at heart. Even if he did show it in the worst ways possible.

What also helped lower their libido was their grueling schedules. They barely had time o breathe, let alone think of… more pleasurable activities. They barely got to a hotel and when they did it was just to shower and maybe – if they were lucky – sleep half hour.

That night they all gathered around the tour bus, laughing, unwrapping gifts from their fans, settling in for a long drive to the next state. Neither had any idea where they were anymore, a staff member telling them the city they were singing in before going on stage.

Logan got up from his boyfriend's lap, stretching. His shirt showing just a little of his newly defined abs. Carlos drooled and swallowed down the lump in his throat. Kendall bit down on his bottom lip and James just stared. Logan noticed and let his hands down sharply.

- I'm gonna shower… He trailed to the back of the tour bus leaving them all watching his ass.

Without shame, Carlos just got up and followed Logan, ripping his shirt off in the process.

Both James and Kendall were stunned. They both grinned and went back to opening gifts. Kendall had gotten a lot as in a few days he would be a year older.

Logan got in the shower. He knew he needed to be fast. Hot water was little and all of them wanted to clean up. He was just about to turn the facet when a pair of caramel arms slipped around him. Logan sighed and leaned back into Carlos' embrace. He felt his boyfriend's naked body press up against him, his erection digging into his buttocks.

- All of this dancing is doing some delicious things to your body, mi vida. Carlos whispered in his ear, sending a scrumptious shiver up and down his spine, turning his skin to goose bumps, making his dick stand in interest.

- How delicious? Logan teased, cheeks burning.

- This delicious. Carlos moved his hips, making his erection fall between Logan's butt cheeks. He kissed a slow, torturous trail down Logan's neck, from right behind his ear to his shoulder, making sure he didn't leave any marks on that marble skin.

- Papi… mmm… I need a shower… Logan moaned under Carlos' kisses.

- Hot water's a commodity. You'll need another one when I'm done with you. Carlos replied, voice low, filled with lust and need.

- Ngh… But I'm sweaty… and yucky… Logan tried to protest, his voice barely audible under his panting.

- Nothing about you is yucky, Logie-bear. Now bend over for your Papi.

Logan could not resist Carlos' voice when he got like that. He did was he was told, preparing himself. He knew he would get no preparation, h wanted the pain, he wanted to remember how Carlos possessed him with every step he took, he wanted it all!

- You are mine. Carlos growled as he literally slammed into Logan to the hilt.

Logan screamed out in pain, in pleasure, in need. Carlos didn't wait for him to adjust; he began to slam into Logan at full force, right into his sweetest of spots and soon Logan's pain turned to bliss. He wanted to touch himself, but Carlos didn't allow him to, slapping his hand away with another growl.

- You're coming like this! Just – like – this! Just – from – having – me – take – you! Carlos accentuated every word with a hard, fast, perfectly placed trust into him. As soon as Carlos' hand fisted in Logan's hair, pulling his head back in the same angle Kendall's had once been, Logan lost it. He came hard, screaming out his orgasm, at the top of his lungs, crushing Carlos inside of him, making him come as well, filling him to the limit.

- FUCK! Carlos grunted out in between spasming. He allowed gravity to make him fall out of Logan while he tried to support his weight on his hands, fighting to catch his breath.

Logan turned around in Carlos' arms.

- You just raped me…

Carlos' eyes shot open wide as saucers. His breath caught. His legs went out from under him.

- N-n-n-n-no… I'd… I'd…

Logan saw how terrified Carlos looked at his statement. He sat down, hissing in pain.

- It was just a joke, Carlos. A stupid joke.

Carlos let his tears stream down his face. He grabbed Logan by the shoulders and pulled him in his embrace, holding on for dear life.

- I'm sorry I'm so sorry, mi vida – I'll never again…

Logan shushed him with a long, deep, loving kiss.

- Yes you will, because I loved it. Every second.

Logan kissed Carlos again, slow, gentle, loving.

- What do you say – take me to your bunk and make love to me? Keep those two awake tonight? Logan purred in Carlos' neck, breathing into his ear.

- You're sore…

- I'm already open… Logan breathed out, gently tugging Carlos' ear lobe between his teeth. – And wet… from having you inside of me… owning me…

With every word out of Logan's mouth Carlos' cock stood up a little bit more. With every word Logan's mouth slid closer to Carlos', kissing along his jaw, teasing at the right corner, making Carlos cave to his every whim. Instead of kissing Carlos, Logan stood up, holding in his hisses of pain, for the sake of his boyfriend. He extended his left hand to Carlos and pulled him up to his feet.

Carlos stepped out of the shower and picked Logan up in his arms as he followed.

- Papi, what are you doing? Logan giggled.

- Loving you. Carlos simply replied, stepping out of the bathroom, Logan in his arms. He took Logan to their bunks, let him open the curtains and gently placed him in, climbing next to his love, pulling the curtains closed. Logan turned on the little night light at the end of the bunk.

- I want to see your beautiful face while you're in me. Logan whispered while adjusting so Carlos could settle on top of him, in between his open legs. The space was smaller than small, but that only meant that they would have to be pressed closer together and Logan relished that. He bit down on his bottom lip when his backside reminded him of the shower time they had together.

Carlos caught the pain on Logan's face. He rubbed their growing erections together, in an effort to distract him. It seemed to be working, judging from the moan that left his lovers lips. He repeated the movement as he kissed Logan lovingly.

Logan bucked up into him faster and faster, kissing him, caressing his back, squeezing his butt, sweat dripping down both of their bodies, making them slick. Carlos wanted a second to slow down. Needed air. He stopped moving. Logan bucked up again. By the time Logan's back was on the mattress again Carlos' cock had already fallen between them so Logan slipped right on top of him. Neither expected it.

Logan gasped feeling full and complete, moving himself up and down and up and down and up and down in a slow pace that drove both of them insane. Carlos kept still, allowing Logan to top from the bottom, kissing Logan's lips and neck, making him moan, kissing his every sound away.

Their orgasms built up slowly, washing over them like tidal waves, at the same time. Since their lips never parted, few sounds escaped their lips.

- Te amo tanto, mi vida! Carlos whispered in Logan's ear as he gently pulled out and switched positions so he was not facing Logan. He made sure to have Logan pressed between his body and the wall of the bus, so he would not fall out of the bunk while they slept.

- Te amo, Papi. Logan replied pulling him closer, to his chest.

- Are you guys done already? Kendall's voice came from behind their curtain, making them both giggle through their tiredness.

- Maybe. Logan replied without a second thought.

- Get your ear plugs on! Carlos replied at the same second.

- FINE! Tomorrow night you'll see what it feels like to hear! James replied in that signature annoyed voice of his, from what seemed like the bunk above.

Both Carlos and Logan giggled as they allowed sleep to take over them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes: Yes, James I know you wanted diamonds, but you're not a girl, ok?! Stop being such a prick! You got your wish! **

One can say many things about James Diamond, but one can never say that James Diamond does not keep his promises. So, the next day slowly came around. It dragged and dragged and dragged and it drove James insane. He wanted to have the concert over and done with. He wanted to be back on that tour bus. He wanted his sweet revenge! All day long he had been planning how he would seduce Kendall into a loudly moaning pile of delicious flesh. All day log he'd been dreaming. He had almost missed his queues on stage. Nobody noticed though. Or, at least, that's what James hoped.

Slowly, the day turned into night, their concert was over and they were heading for the bus. The only thing James was thinking of was being inside of Kendall. Inside the tight heat of his fiancée. He was half hard just thinking about it, so, the second the tour bus door was closed for the night and the bus started to the next state James began his seduction plan over Kendall.

He let Carlos and Logan snuggle up in front of the main living area TV as Kendall got up to grab a bottle of water. For the last fifteen minutes James had been thinking the dirtiest thoughts, secretly getting himself a boner, so, when he passed Kendall, pretending to go to their bunks, he "tripped" and rubbed himself on Kendall's ass.

Kendall yelped as he felt James' boner. He had missed the feeling so much it made his breath catch in his chest. As James tried to steady himself, his hand ended up on Kendall's crotch, gently squeezing. That second Kendall caught on. James hadn't tripped. James was keeping the promise he had made the night before. Kendall decided to play a little hard to get.

James heard Kendall let the air in his lungs out, trying to calm himself down. He knew Kendall well enough to see that he had caught on to his "game" and wasn't giving in, so, he did what he did best – began to drive Kendall insane – he squeezed Kendall's crotch again, moving his hips just a little, enough for Kendall to feel him getting harder and harder. When Kendall denied him the sweet sounds he yearned for, James bit down on his neck. Gently. But enough to make Kendall grunt and lean his head on James' shoulder.

- Take it out of here. Carlos threw popcorn at the back of James' head.

- Done. James replied as he dragged a very willing Kendall to their bunks.

- Jamie… Kendall began to protest but James quickly quieted him with a lustful, passionate kiss.

- I want to be inside of you. James whispered, rubbing himself on Kendall's hard on. – And I want you to be loud. James bit down on Kendall's sweet spot, just behind his left ear. A loud moan left Kendall's lips before he could control it.

- I'm not your puppet… Kendall tried to protest and push James away.

- You're my fiancée. James cut him off, kneading his ass, pulling him impossibly closer.

- You can't use me to get back at… Kendall couldn't finish his thought. When James kissed him just right, pulling his hair just right. His eyes rolled back in his head. The only thing he could do was give up control.

- Getting back at those two is just a bonus. James growled against Kendall's lips. He began kissing a trail down Kendall's jaw, to his ear. – I miss you, Kendall. I need you. Please.

That did it. The last of Kendall's willpower was gone. He turned around in his lovers embrace and leaned against him with his full weight. James sensed what Kendall needed so his hands instantly pushed down on the annoying fabric of Kendall's pants and boxer briefs.

- Bend over. He ordered when he couldn't push any lower. Kendall did what he was told and James followed his movements, pushing the garments to the floor for Kendall to step out of them. Kendall supported his weight on the bunk in front of him, relishing the kisses James kept placing on his spine. On his ever vertebrae, down to his tail bone. He let out a sigh of pleasure when he felt James' warm, wet tongue on his hole.

He really wasn't the bottom in his and James' relationship, but, every now and then, James would have this controlling urges that were so hot. Kendall loved it when James topped. He knew how to make Kendall feel loved, wanted, full, complete.

- Mmmm… James… Kendall moaned when James slipped that heavenly tongue of his right inside of him.

Kendall's moans travelled down James' spine, making his hair stand on end and his cock twitch painfully in his pants. He decided to see what other sounds Kendall could make so he drove his tongue in further while he fondled his lover's balls.

Kendall mewled. James almost smirked, had it not been for his tongue being a bit busy. When his tongue could o no further he added fingers. Three at once. That got him a new sound. Pleasure and pain spilling from Kendall's lips loudly in repeated, delicious sounds.

- James, if you don't take me now, I swear…

Kendall didn't get to finish his sentence as James trusted deep inside of him, in one swift move. Kendall screamed out, letting his head fall back on James' shoulder. James wrapped his arms around Kendall's torso, under his shirt, slowly moving inside of him.

- Faster. Kendall asked in a pleading tone of voice. James obeyed, pulling Kendall's head to the side, kissing his neck, licking at his ear lobe, pounding faster and faster and faster, deeper and deeper and deeper. He moaned low in Kendall's ear.

- Jamie… touch me… please!

James took Kendall in his hand, stroking slowly, as slow as he could, pounding as fast as he could inside of Kendall. It didn't take long for Kendall to lose it, shaking from his very core, his muscle clenching around James as tight as the ever had.

James kept pounding him, feeling himself closer to his own release. A few seconds later he did release. He began trembling as he filled Kendall with his seed, moaning loudly on his shoulder.

Kendall felt James lean on him and braced himself on the bunks once more.

- Babe. You're not a light as you think. He joked. James was clinging to him for dear life.

- But you feel so good…

- Out and off. Kendall ordered, half joking.

James groaned and obeyed. He slowly pulled out of Kendall and took a baby step back, leaning on the bunks behind him. Kendall sat down on his bunk, hissing a little. James smirked, looking down at his fiancée.

- Bastard. Kendall smiled up at James.

- You love me. James replied cockily, kneeling down in front of Kendall, his hands resting on his lover's knees, looking him in the eyes.

- I do love you, you ass! Kendall said with a sparkle in his eyes, gently kissing James' lips.

- I love you too. James replied matter-of-factly. – Now get that off. He said smiling. – You stink!

- Ass! Kendall smacked James' arm right before taking his shirt off. – If I stink so much… then I guess, you won't want this little gift I got for you… Kendall teased. His breath coming a little rougher as he stood there, on his messy bunk, fully naked, facing the man he loved more than anything and anyone.

- Gift? You got me a gift?! James squealed like a child.

- Yeah… but I stink… so…

- You smell perfect! James cut him off, jumping him. – Now gimme - gimme!

- Nope. Kendall teased, a smile wide on his face.

- Why?! James pouted.

- Too many clothes… James jumped off him and stripped in two seconds flat.

- Better now? James asked, putting his hands out, to show his naked body.

- Much. Come here, gorgeous! Kendall opened up his arms and James lay down in his lover's embrace, sighing in content, placing his head on Kendall's shoulder.

- You feel good. James sighed, closing his eyes, forgetting about his gift.

- So do you. Kendall giggled, lifting his arm to find the little gift he'd hidden in the fabric of the bunk above his. When his fingers finally found it, his heart began to race.

James heard the change in Kendall's heart rate and lifted his head to look up at him.

- Baby, why are you nervous?

- I am not sure you'll like it…

- Like what?

- Your gift… James smiled wide.

- Oh. I had forgotten about that…

- Oh… maybe I shouldn't give it to you then…

- Don't tease. Give me!

Kendall giggled and slowly opened his palm in front of his man's eyes, his heart racing faster than ever in his whole life. James' eyes went wide when he saw what his gift was. A white gold ring. Just a simple ring. Sparkling in the dim light of Kendall's bunk.

- A… a… a…

- You're my fiancée. It should show. Kendall whispered.

- Ken… James began. He started trembling a little, lightly touching the ring in Kendall's palm. It felt warm against his finger tips.

- It's not much…

- It's perfect. James kissed Kendall's lips as a little tear of happiness went down his face.

- I did manage to have it engraved, though…

James took the ring and looked on the inside.

_With all of my heart. K&J_

James' heart skipped a couple of beats as Kendall gently took the ring out of his hand and put it on his left ring finger. It fit perfectly. It looked like a simple promise ring. It was perfect. Simply perfect.

- Kendall, I…

- Changed your mind? Kendall asked worriedly.

- I love you so much! James replied. – There's no one else that I'd rather share my future with more than you. He added kissing Kendall gently.

- What did I do to deserve you? Kendall asked, running his fingers thorough James' thick, beautiful hair.

- You loved me.

- Still do.

- Always will.

Kendall brought their lips together. Their kiss was like none they had ever shared before. Slow. Gentle. Loving. Yet passionate and lustful. So many emotions cramped up into just one simple touch. When their lips parted and their tongues touched both men felt electricity run through them. They both knew this was right. They were complete. With their soul mate.

As their lips moved in time and their tongues played with one another, their bodies began to awaken. James shifted slightly to move on top of Kendall, just so he could have a better angle at his fiancée's lips and Kendall wrapped his legs around his waist.

- Lean on me.

- Ken, I'm heavy.

- You're not.

James let most of his weight on Kendall, still supporting himself, somewhat, on his elbows as he gently placed countless kisses on Kendall's eyes, his nose, his checks, his lips, his jaw, his neck, on every inch of skin he could reach without moving too much.

Kendall closed his eyes and let James' love wash over him. He sighed in content as James reached that certain spot that made him want to purr.

- Jamie…

- I think that tonight you're not gonna get any sleep. James' hot breath ghosted over Kendall's ear, making him shiver in pleasure. That slight movement went right in between the both of them, rubbing their dicks together ever so slightly. It was the most erotic of sensations.

- I can live with that. Kendall replied with a lust filled tone. – Just love me. Love me till my legs won't move and I can't remember my own name.

And James did. All night long. Over and over… and over again, until neither of them was able to move a single muscle. When the bus drew to a stop in front of the hotel they would use to freshen up that morning James and Kendall were still one person and Carlos and Logan had not slept one wink all night long.

- Guys – we're here! Ranel yelled from the front of the bus, as he did every morning.

- I'll never piss James off again… Carlos groaned, getting out of his bunk with blood shot eyes.

James buried his head in Kendall's shoulder to hide his giggle. He honestly couldn't wait to wake up like this every morning, for the rest of his life.

**Author's notes - part 2: James, if you don't stop bitching, I'll get my payback next chapter. What can I do to you? Dude - really? Just you wait and see James Diamond - see what I have in store for you!**


End file.
